


Lit like a burning city.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brilliant, under water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit like a burning city.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the class trip. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 8, 2009.

It was after everyone had gone to bed and the teachers were off drinking that the two of them had ventured down, to the hot springs. It had been remarkably easy to sneak into one of the private pools meant for two, even if the place was closed… ridiculously easy, as well, to sink into the hot water together and start kissing.

  
“I thought you liked girls,” Minato says to Ryoji, once he’s sandwiched between the rocks and the other boy’s knee between his legs.

  
“I thought you did too,” Ryoji counters with a chuckle, as he reaches down and under the towel wrapped around Minato’s waist, and then up, to what it was hiding.

  
And it’s odd, that they’re making out and feeling each other up and bobbing in and out of the water in order to stay pressed together, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Strangely, though, what Minato remembers most about the evening are the little details: the way the dark seemed to bring out the pale of Ryoji’s skin all the more, the light in his eyes, and the not knowing whether the water dripping down the other boy’s nose is Ryoji’s sweat, Minato’s sweat, or the spring water.  



End file.
